


Touch

by Evie_adams273



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus isn't too oblivious, Bit of sadness, Bittersweet, Cute, First Hug, First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Hogwarts, M/M, Scorbus, Ultimately cute, Wedding, bit of angst, flashes through time, gay boys, hugs and kisses, little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evie_adams273/pseuds/Evie_adams273
Summary: A series of moments lead to one another, and inside Scorpius' head they all make varying levels of sense.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> So not sure what this is inspired by but thank you to @Scorpiusshug (twitter - @albuspottrs ) for reminding me of the fact at the end of the first section. entirely unnecessary but great. 
> 
> She's a chaotic god. Go follow her.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

The hug comes as a half-unpleasant surprise to Scorpius. He doesn’t really know how to react. So he just stands still as Albus hugs him tightly. He says something, and Albus pulls away, continuing to talk. Scorpius registers what he’s saying, and he replies, but the information doesn’t really make it to the part of his mind where he can process it.

All he can think about is the hug, about the feeling of someone holding onto him. At first, he just thinks it felt uncomfortable, but, with every passing second, he’s starting to realise it’s something else that’s bothering him. Or rather, reminding him.

He hasn’t ever hugged Albus. It feels strange. He wants it to feel nice. But all he can really concentrate on is the fact that this is the first hug he has had in a long time. The last person who hugged him…he can’t remember.

He knows it wasn’t his dad. But if it wasn’t his dad, and it wasn’t Albus…

Scorpius falters again, trying not to let his eyes fill with tears. He just keeps talking, forcing himself to concentrate properly on his words so that he doesn’t have to think about it.

He doesn’t want to think about how that was the first hug he’s had since his mum hugged him goodbye.

* * *

“Friends?”

“Always.”

Scorpius reaches out to shake Albus’ hand. It’s an odd thing, and something Albus has never offered before, but they’ve never fought before. Not like this. Not to the point where Scorpius has screamed.

He’s almost glad that they were pushed to this, however. Scorpius is starting to realise that he has needed to say some of what he’s said for a very long time. He’s always bottled it up, and now Albus knows. But Albus has listened. Albus has listened to him and he’s trying to make things better.

The minute they were interrupted, Albus seemed to understand what needed to happen. He hadn’t tried to give a long-winded apology immediately. He just cut straight through Scorpius’ anger and upset to ground him so that they can carry on the conversation later. And Scorpius has been reminded that, despite the past few weeks, Albus still knows him better than anyone else in the entire world.

And now, Albus is trying to fix things again. He’s said sorry. He’s said it in detail, over and over. So Scorpius takes his hand, exclaiming slightly when he pulls him into a hug; a second hug. This time, it’s less surprising, and Scorpius lets Albus wrap his arms around him. He starts to wrap his arms around his friend too. And he actually likes the feeling.

The feeling of warmth. Of kindness. Of love.

* * *

The look of bewilderment on Albus’ face is almost comical as Scorpius wades through the water to hug him tightly. Scorpius doesn’t care. All he wants to do is hug Albus, make sure this is real, make sure that he’s not dreaming. He needs it to be real. He needs Albus to be standing in front of him, confused out of his mind. Because that means that they got it right. That means they’ve reset everything.

The cold is starting to soak through into Scorpius’ skin, but he doesn’t care. He’s hugging Albus. Albus. Albus is alive.

It’s almost difficult to comprehend. After four days of not knowing whether he would even survive the next hour, it’s difficult to comprehend that his best friend, the most important person in his life, is back. Is standing in front of him. Starting to shiver.

Scorpius pulls away again, clambering out onto the bank and starting to pull his jacket off. But he doesn’t take his eyes off Albus. It almost feels like, if he does, Albus might just disappear. Albus pulls himself out too, still staring at him with a slight frown.

Scorpius doesn’t care that he’s more excited than he’s ever been. He doesn’t care what effect that is having on his behaviour. Albus is in front of him, smiling softly.

* * *

Scorpius sits down in front of Albus, crossing his legs and sitting up. Albus is shaking, staring forward with his eyes almost glassy in nature.

“Can I put my hand on your knee?”

Albus nods, and Scorpius does so. Albus takes his hand, squeezing as he closes his eyes. Scorpius doesn’t say anything as tears start to roll down Albus’ cheeks. He reaches for his wand with his spare hand, casting a silencing charm in an attempt to block out the little noise that floats in from the Common Room.

It does so and, almost immediately, Albus seems to relax a little. He doesn’t open his eyes, but he reaches for Scorpius’ other hand. Scorpius lets him take it, starting to rub his finger along Albus’ knuckles. He knows what’s going through Albus’ head. He had known the first time it had happened. He had known the hundredth time it had happened.

“Talk to me,” he whispers.

“You. And her. She screamed at you. At us. She laughed. Even though you were crying. She as laughing. I can’t…I can’t get her laugh…”

Albus pauses. Silence.

“GET OUT OF MY HEAD!” he screams, raising his hands to his ears, taking Scorpius’ hands with him. “Get…get out…”

Scorpius holds onto his hands tightly, trying not to let his own eyes fill with tears. He can’t let himself get overcome with emotion when Albus needs him to be calm.

Albus opens his eyes slowly, looking at Scorpius with an air of desperation. “Hold me?”

Scorpius nods, allowing Albus to turn around and lie down in his lap. Scorpius wraps his arms around him, rocking him back and forth slightly.

He doesn’t really remember how this started, how Albus realised that this would help him, but it does help, so Scorpius does it. It doesn’t matter that this is probably where he will also fall asleep unless someone helps him levitate a sleeping Albus onto his bed. What matters is that Albus feels safe.

* * *

Scorpius glances up at Albus again, biting his lip. His next movement isn’t something that he makes a conscious decision to do. It’s just instinctual. He wants to do it. So he does. It’s the first time he’s acted without considering everything that might happen; the first time in a long time.

He runs up the stairs, practically colliding with Albus as he wraps his arms around him in the largest hug possible. And he closes his eyes, allowing himself to bury his head in Albus’ chest.

Albus wraps his arms around Scorpius, though he seems a little confused. Scorpius knows that he should probably let go, but he doesn’t want to. Not just yet. He stills feels safest in Albus’ arms. And if Albus isn’t going to be there for the rest of the day, then he’s not entirely ready to let go. A moment more. A small moment.

He does let go immediately, tumbling down the stairs and trying to mumble excuses for the hug. But when he looks back, Albus is still smiling, even as they discuss whether or not they actually do want to hug.

Scorpius has realised something. He likes hugging Albus. He likes being close to him. He likes the feeling of warmth and security that it brings. But he also understands why Albus needs space sometimes.

He’s needed it for a very long time.

* * *

The sun setting over the lake is almost too bright to watch, but it doesn’t matter to Scorpius. He has barely glanced at it. He’s looking at Albus. Albus is looking at him. And they’re talking. Just talking.

Scorpius is starting to realise, very rapidly, that he’s in love with his best friend. He’s got very little idea as to whether his feelings are reciprocated. He wants them to be. But he doesn’t want to ask. It’s too big a risk after five years of friendship. He can’t survive without Albus. Not anymore.

Albus stops talking, meeting his gaze and smiling softly. Scorpius smiles back, shaking himself. He shouldn’t be getting distracted. But Albus has noticed. Like he always does.

“You’re thinking.”

“My mind just wandered.”

“It’s okay.”

Scorpius doesn’t reply. He doesn’t know what to say.

“Can I tell you something?”

“Go ahead.”

“It’s sort of a secret. But it’s about you. So you should know.”

Scorpius nods. “Go ahead.”

“I’ve been wanting to ask you – for a while now – on the next Hogsmeade weekend – do you want to have a meal.”

“How come?”

“Like – like a date?”

Scorpius stops a little short, unsure of how to respond. Albus has asked him on a date? Albus likes him?

“Scorpius?”

Scorpius just keeps staring forward. Until…

“Can I kiss you?”

Albus smiles a little, and then he leans forward. Scorpius brings himself closer and, a moment later, the few unconnected strings between their worlds join.

* * *

It’s a difficult thing to comprehend, Scorpius realises, as he looks at Albus again. One more minute. One more minute and they will be bound in a contract that, for some reason, holds more emotion than Scorpius had thought even existed.

He barely registers what the woman beside them is saying. All he can see is Albus, so presented and so prepared, and yet, so him. His hair is still going in all directions. His lapel is a little creased in the wrong place. One of his buttons is undone. He’s still Albus. He’s not under a barrel of armour. He’s still the man that Scorpius loves most in the world.

The best thing about today is the fact that Albus doesn’t need the armour. A quiet ceremony. Family and close friends. In a quiet area near their home. So that they could both leave their armour in the cupboard.

The only words that Scorpius properly hear come next, and he moves towards Albus. Albus moves towards him, smiling softly. They both know what is coming. They’re both excited. They can both feel the electricity that never faded.

“Thank you,” Scorpius whispers, “for staying for my sweets. Albus.”

And their lips meet.

**Author's Note:**

> I,,, I wrote,,, something cute,,,???  
> Sort of.  
> Izzy. Anna. Seeing you gals tomorrow. So excited. Love you both so so much.  
> Thanks for reading  
> Kudos and comments much appreciated  
> Twitter @evieadams273


End file.
